Oc profiles for the fanfic Edelweiss Walker
by stormgodess93
Summary: Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN EDEL and IRIS (my ocs). Edel, my oc, accidentally got sucked into the fire emblem world with the Noahs when they were going to invade another world. There's 2 ocs in the story. The story will be rated M to be safe because of the violence and foul language. Feel free to comment/advise/suggest/etc.


**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN EDEL and IRIS (my ocs)._**

Edel, my oc, accidentally got sucked into the fire emblem world with the Noahs when they were going to invade another world. No OC haters please. This is my first fanfic. Also, please feel free to comment/advise/suggest/etc please. If there's something that you don't like (other than the presence of an OC), at least give me a reason why you don't like it so I might be able to understand and maybe do something about it.

***story takes place after the defeat of Ashera ***

**_Ocs for d gray man and Fire emblem crossover_**

Name: Edelweiss Walker or just Edel

Nicknames:

-Edel (Used by Sothe, Micaiah, Nolan, Leonardo, Edward, Laura, Tauroneo, Zihark, Tormod, Maurim, Vika, Nailah, Volug, Soren, Boyd, Ranulf, Lyre, Kyza, Tibarn, Janalf, Ulki, Tibarn, Sanaki, Tanith, Sigrun)

-El (used by Allen, Lennalee, Lavi, Iris, Mist, Ike)

-Flatchest, tinytits, etc. (used by Kanda)

-Stupid apprentice, moron, dimwit, etc (used by before he knew)

-El-chan (used by after he found out)

Age: 17  
Appearance: long white hair (straight waist length) that's usually in a loose ponytail and soft medium grey eyes. lightly tan skin and skinny. Curse mark diagonal across both her eyes with the star shape between her left eye and eyebrow.

Innocence name: Chrysaor

Innocence type: parasitic  
Innocence appearance:

-Twin black katana blades/large hammers/butcher knives that she can summon (transform her hands into) for as long as she wants. It amplifies her already monstrous strength and speed.

Her cursed eyes:

-like Allen's eye except her curse make turns black instead of how it reacts with Allan (because I don't want her to look like shes wearing creepy goggles.). The eyes still turn red.

Etc:

-She can also occasionally heal herself somewhat as long as she has enough energy. She cannot heal others.

She used this power to heal her eyes but it did not cure the curse.

Personality: usually quiet and friendly. But has a dark side to her personality.  
She hates General Cross. She loves her stepbrother Alan. She is incredibly selfless when it comes to protecting people from akumas and noahs. She snaps at any mention of her lack of bust.

Likes: Eating, sparing, playing piano and attempting to sing (nails on chalk board), Her step brother (Alan), Mana, Ike, Mist, Micaiah, Tormod, Lelalee, etc.

Hates: Master Cross, perverts, people who mention her lack of assets, and scary obsessive fangirls/boys.  
Talents: cheating when gambling, cooking, eating, some acting/wearing a mask, and fighting.

Family:  
Mana (deceased)  
Alan  
Neah  
The exorcists from black order

Past: she and Alan were found by Mana and were adopted. After Mana's death, she and Alan tried resurrecting him. Edel was cursed when the akuma Mana temporarily blinded her (before her innocence activated and she healed her eyes) and Alan was cursed while trying to protect her. They were taken in by cross. Cross, thinking Edel was a girly looking boy (she had short hair), treated Allen and Edel the same. They both went to the black order and the two met and eventually learned to basically get along with their Noahs. The earl was getting tired of having his plans fail and decided to conquer a different world. So he opened a portal and went to Tellius. Edel, while trying to stop the Noahs, was sucked into the portal. The other excoriates tried to follow but was unable to since the portal vanished. They are currently searching for a way to reach her (cross found out she was a girl from talking to Allen and is also trying to get to her.). She meets Ike (saves him from akuma) and decides to travel with him and Soren since she is lost in this foreign world. It's been a month since Edel arrived and she has gotten a bit accustomed to the new world.

Crush(?): Ike or Kanda (suggestions/comments greatly appreciated)

Name: Iris  
Age: ?  
Race: Noah

Personality: sarcastic but can be caring. Overprotective when its anything related to Edel. Hates cross. Loves violence and anything amusing. Has mood swings. Is like a mother/sister to Edel.

Appearance: Long bluish black hair, grey skin, amber eyes.

Ability: control over her own arc that she created for fun, healing (her and her host), monstrous strength and speed, and her hands become claws that rip her enemy apart while melting them with the acid she injects.

Note: I will try to try to get the first chapter out as soon I can while doing my homework and studying for art history midterms. Also, I'm going to eventually draw Edel and Iris and somehow post the pics/links to the pics.


End file.
